1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical device, and, in particular, to a located position and the shape of a battery included in the capsule medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional endoscopy technology, capsule medical devices that have imaging and wireless transmission functions inside capsule casings have been well known. In general, such a capsule medical device is introduced inside the body of a subject and obtains information inside the subject.
The capsule medical device is wireless unlike the usual endoscopes and contains power source, e.g., a battery. An example of such capsule medical device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2007-181516. The capsule medical device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-181516 includes a flexible sheet-like battery, e.g., a lithium polymer battery, and the battery is rounded along the inner surface of its cylindrical capsule casing.
The capsule medical device disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-181516, which uses the sheet-like battery as the power source, is reduced in size and weight. The capsule medical device requires a circuit unit into which various boards are integrated, so that the sheet-like battery can be located inside the capsule medical device.